General Malcolm "Ace" Granger
Sonic boom, baby! Let's do this thing... Description Malcolm "Ace" Granger is an American general of the Air Force in Command & Conquer Generals Zero Hour: Contra. His super unit is the Wyvern. History The son of an Iowa crop duster, General Malcolm Granger's flying career began at the age of 12, when he borrowed his father's biplane to go to the state fair in Kansas City. As a lieutenant in the First Iraq War, Granger earned his first notices for knocking out four SAMs in a single afternoon. As he moved up the Air Force ranks, Granger earned a reputation for advancing the role of fighting aircraft in the U.S. military. Even-tempered yet uncompromising, Granger has developed novel techniques in fuel management and resource deployment during air superiority operations. Those techniques have been used with success in Iraq, Afghanistan, and other theaters. His squadrons are known for precision execution and a strong will to complete the mission. The 72 year old general is stationed at Fort Belmont, Houston, Texas. His Class Number is 08291102-HBGB. Arsenal Infantry *'Ranger'—Basic infantry. *'Missile Defender'—Anti-armor infantry. *'Pilot'—Increases plane veterancy. *'Colonel Burton'—Hero unit, a versatile commando. Vehicles *'Dozer'—Builds USA structures. *'Valanx'—Light scout, has room for two soldiers who can engage enemies from inside. *'Sentry Drone'—Scout drone, stealthed when not moving. *'Coyote'—Light tank. *'Eye'—Target designation Stryker IFV, paint targets to make them more susceptible to damage, increases the range of F-16XL and Pave Low nearby. *'Bobcat'—Stryker engineering vehicle, clears up toxins and radiation. Detects and detonates mines. *'Avenger'—The Anti-Air half of the original Avenger. *'SLID'—The designator/PDL half the original Avenger. *'Amphibious Transport'—Landing hovercraft. Aircraft *'Chinook'—Cargo helicopter, gathers supplies. *'RAH-66 Comanche'—Helicopter gunship, effective against ground targets. *'F-18 Hornet'—Basic strike fighter. *'F-22A King Raptor'—Air superiority fighter. *'F-16XL'—Flying artillery. *'F-35 JSF'—Advanced strike fighter. *'RQ-3 Dark Star'—Stealth unarmed recon drone, detects stealth units and can clear mines. *'Aurora Alpha'—Supersonic bomber armed with a fuel air bomb, cannot be intercepted until payload is dropped. *'Pave Low'—Heavy attack helicopter, launches cruise missiles at enemies. *'Combat Puma'—Support helicopter, armed with a grenade launcher, effective against infantry, passengers can fire from inside. *'C-27 Spartan'—Medium cargo plane, provides free paratroopers. *'B-4 Chimera'—Heavy bomber, launches cruise missiles at enemies. *'B-3 Wyvern'—Supersonic stealth bomber, cannot be intercepted by enemies until payload is dropped, drops high-explosive bombs at enemies. Structures *'Command Center'—Builds dozers, provides radar and commands all general's powers. *'Cold Fusion Reactor'—Provides power, can be upgraded with control rods. *'Barracks'—Trains USA infantry. *'Supply Center'—Builds Chinnoks and stores resources. *'War Factory'—Builds USA vehicles. *'Levitation Pad'—Builds, rearms and repairs USA aircraft, has space for five aircrafts. *'Special Levitation Pad'—Builds, rearms and repairs larger aircraft,, has space for three aircrafts. *'Strategy Center'—Technology building, provides battle plans. Unlocks important upgrades and units. *'Supply Drop Zone'—Provides additional funds. *'Patriot'—Anti-armor & anti-air defence. *'Colossus'—Landing platform for a Sparrow Hawk gunship, effective against ground targets. *'Strategic Command Uplink'—Super weapon, calls in strategic bombing. Upgrades *'Capture Buildings'—Allows rangers to capture natural and hostile structures. *'Supply Lines'—Increase Chinook collecting efficiency, as well as money gained from oil derricks and supply drops by 10%. *'Stealth Covering'—RAH-66 Comanches, C-27 Spartans & F-35 JSFs become stealthed. *'Security Systems'—Individual upgrade. Building gets small gun tower on the structure to ward off infiltrators. *'Advanced Training'—US units gain veterancy twice as fast. *'Flash Bang Grenades'—Allows rangers to clear garrisons. *'Countermeasures'—Allows aircraft to evade missiles and become 20% more resistant to AA weapons. *'Frog Missiles'—Allows F-18 Hornet jet missiles to target another unit if the original target is destroyed, and gives F-22A King Raptor a single retargetting missile. *'Advanced Comanche Missiles'—Increases the clip size of RAH-66 Comanches by 50% (4 to 6) and decreases missile reload time by 10% *'Straight-Flow Engines'—+30% flight speed to F-22A King Raptor, F-35 JSF and F-18 Hornet. Trivia * According to in-game files from the original Zero Hour game, General Granger was supposed to appear in the final GLA mission Sneak Attack, giving support to the United States forces opposing the GLA. * Granger had in older versions of Contra the Target Designator as a base defence, but this has since been replaced with the Colossus and the Target Designator has be moved to the USA Boss for balance reasons. * In older versions of Contra Granger had the AC-150 Gunship, a buildable and controllable, but weaker version of the Spectre Gunship GP plane. It has been removed ever since version 005, but some people in the dev team are longing for its return, maybe as an asset of the USA Boss. The future will tell... Category:American General